


Misfire Fill: Can't Believe Someone Picked This Up

by CaveFelem



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Skyrim Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaveFelem/pseuds/CaveFelem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Skyrim Kink Meme misfire "OP here. Can't believe someone picked this up. And I enjoyed it; short and amusing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misfire Fill: Can't Believe Someone Picked This Up

Belethor put his head down in his hands and groaned. The Dragonborn had come to town from his latest string of grand adventures, and that meant he had unloaded his sack of general goods on the floor of the general goods store.

Normally that would have been a good thing for a store owner. Months ago, Belethor would have thought so without question. He'd had flawless emeralds and priceless Dwemer artifacts in mind when he offered to buy all the loot the Dragonborn could carry in.

It turned out the Dragonborn could carry a lot. It also turned out he was rather indiscriminate in his looting.

"Look at this", Belethor grumbled as he lifted a mouldy ruined book with two fingers and dangled it in front of Sigurd, who could barely keep up a serious face. "Can't believe someone picked this up."

"...gonian Mai", Sigurd read slowly from the darkened cover. "Hey, I've read that one. I enjoyed it; short and amusing."


End file.
